Rabbit Heart
by AnnStrife918
Summary: Lucis, a nation safeguarded by the power of the Crystal. Niflheim, an empire with advanced machinery and Magitek. These two nations have been at war for one hundred and fifty years and will end in an armistice. King Regis, the benevolent ruler of Lucis and the guardian of the Crystal, sends his son, Prince Noctis on a journey to fulfill his calling and he will learn loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

The lights of the Crown City shone in the night, the hustle and bustle of the sleepless city filled with the sound of beeping and speeding cars, footsteps crossing the busy streets, and music from ever corner filling the quiet apartment. On the leather couch, I watched as Noct fumbled with the screen of his phone, preoccupied with an intense battle in King's Knight. He cursed under his breath and his face contorted with frustration, shaking the phone for a few moments.

I stood by the coffee maker, brewing some Ebony as I listened to the sounds of his game. smiling fondly as he went back at it again.

"Having fun there?" I chuckled.

"If you call dying fun, then no," he replied. "is the coffee ready yet?"

"Almost," I answered, pulling out two Coleman brand mugs.

Noct sat up, propping himself against one of the pillows on the couch, "Put some cream and sugar in mine," the prince said.

"Yup," I smirking. "the Crown Prince of Lucis, drinking coffee and he actually hates it."

"Hey," he took offense to that. "I may hate it but I have to drink it. It makes me look cool."

"It makes you look stupid," I quipped, bringing our cups of coffee to the living area.

My name is Alma Leonis. I am eighteen years old, fresh out of high school and am now a part of the Crownsguard. My father is the war hero, Cor Leonis, who was given the title of Immortal and also the marshal of the Crownguard. I take pride in the fact that I followed in his footsteps. I stand at five foot three with a very petite frame, have blue eyes and long brown hair. I met Prince Noctis in high school and he has always been like a brother to me since then. My hobbies include reading and studying battle tactics on my free time but I am also one of Noct's retainers.

"Thanks, Alma," he smiled as I gave him his coffee, blowing on the tan liquid and taking a polite sip. I joined him and brought my feet onto the couch.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Terrified," he said in a low voice, his blue eyes resting on his drink. "I know that I have a responsibility but I don't think I'm ready."

I gave him a comforting smile, "No one is ready for any responsibility. But I think you'll be alright." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll make Lady Lunafreya happy."

"Y-You think so?" He met my gaze through his jet black hair. "I haven't seen her in twelve years."

I pointed to the notebook on the dining table, "Yet you still write to her in her journal. That says a lot."

He stood up and made his way to the book, opening it to the page where he left his recent message, "Guess it does, huh?" he looked back me. "with you guys on the road, it won't feel so hard."

"Happy to be of service," I gave him a single nodded. I left my seat and walked back towards the kitchen. "Anyway, I should be getting back. I have to wake up early to overlook training in the Citadel. Prompto is going to receive his garb tomorrow too."

"He must be excited," Noct chuckled as I drained my coffee into the sink.

I shook my head with a small grin, "You have no idea." I placed the mug into the dishwasher. "You know how to start the dishwasher, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ignis showed me how a few years ago."

I grabbed my leather jacket from one of the chairs and slipped it on, heading towards the door. "Make sure you wake up early tomorrow," I reminded him with a giggle. "or Ignis isn't going to be happy."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked, waving a hand as I slipped into my shoes. "I didn't turn twenty in twenty days. And also the great Cor will kill me if he found out his daughter is out late in another guy's apartment." He added the last part with a smirk.

I laughed and opened the door. "Good night, Noct."

"Night," He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

I closed the door behind me and made my way towards the elevator, heading to the ground floor. I pulled out the keys to my sleek black car and slipped inside, pulling out of the parking garage and onto the road leading home. Tomorrow was the day before we set out for Altissia. It was going to be a hectic day filled with helping Noct pack his things and cleaning out his apartment. I felt a bit melancholy at the thought of him leaving his apartment. We made a lot of fun memories there.

I never knew Noct personally when I was a child since my father put me and my older brother through rigorous training so we could become exceptional warriors. I never went to elementary or middle school because I had many tutors who would teach me the general education. House Leonis is a well known noble family alongside House Scientia and House Amicitia. The three families are closely associated with the Royal Family of Lucis and there were high expectations on my part. Although I enjoyed learning, I wanted to have some friends. I had asked my father if I could attend public high school and he complied. He thought it was the time I socialized a bit more. On my first day, I was tasked to clean the classrooms after school and that's how I met Noct and his friend Prompto. Although they were two years older than me, I always hung out with them. We studied together for midterms and finals in Noct's apartment, went to parties hosted by the other students, attended school festivals together, even trained in combat together on some days. When they had graduated that same year, I felt a small sadness that I was going to be alone for the next two years but even then, Noct and Prompto always seemed to want to spend time with me. I cherished every moment I had with my new big brothers.

I turned onto my street and parked my car by the curb in front go my house, pulling the keys out of the ignition and locking it after exiting the vehicle. I opened the gate and walked towards the porch, slipping the house key into the lock, entering my home. I closed and locked the door behind me and hung my jacket, putting my shoes on the low shelf and slipped into some slippers. I turned the lights on, finding the house was empty. My father and my brother had been spending time in the Citadel this week, preparing for the treaty signing with the Empire of Niflheim. They hadn't been home since last Wednesday and practically slept at the palace. One hundred fifty years of war was going to end in a peace treaty and a wedding. However, even I felt something wasn't right. Maybe that was why the veterans of the Crownsguard had been staying at the Citadel this week, not for preparations for a peace treaty, but for an ambush.

I went up the stairs and towards my room, today's fatigue starting to finally set in. My room was painted a ruby red, with glass doors draped by white curtains, leading to a balcony. The queen-sized bed held brown sheets and there was a dresser next to it. A large dressing table with a mirror rested on the right side of my room by the walk-in closet, holding makeup and fragrances and on the left side was a bookshelf and a couch to lounge. On the far corner near the window was where my canvas, sketchbooks, and art supplies where.

I walked towards my closet, pulling out a tank top and pajama bottoms, slipping into them after taking off today's outfit. I crawled into bed, my eyelids growing heavy the moment my head hit the pillow.

The morning sunshine stung at my eyelids and I turned away from the light, yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I reached for my phone and checked the time. It was seven o'clock in the morning. I had to be at the Citadel by nine o'clock. Quickly, I sprung out of bed and went to find my Crownsguard garb, which consisted of a black shirt with lace on the back, exposing my upper back and my shoulders, leather jeggings, and a fitted leather jacket. I went into the bathroom for my morning routine, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair afterward and then went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. When I was ready, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys, slipped into my high heeled boots with red soles, got in my car and drove towards the Citadel.

Every morning was busy like the one before. Adults went to work, kids walked to school, I even found several black cars resembling mine heading for the palace. It was a quarter before nine by the time I reached the Citadel. I got out of my car and gave the keys to the valet, walking up the steps and into the building.

Upon entering, I found Noct already inside, accompanied by our friend Ignis Scientia. He has known Noct ever since they were kids. He was a young man of twenty-two who stood at six feet with light brown hair, green eyes, and stylish glasses. He would tutor Noct and look after him because King Regis was always busy. He would also come to the apartment to cook dinner for him after school and I would join them sometimes.

They were in the middle of a conversation with Captain Titus Drautos, a middle-aged man who is the commanding officer of the Kingsglaive, an elite group of soldiers within the Crownsguard comprised of people from outside the city, who fight on the front lines for the kingdom of Lucis.

I walked towards them and their eyes shifted towards me as I came closer.

"Alma, you're here," Noct gave me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Alma," Ignis gave me a nod.

"Good morning, Lady Alma," Captain Drautos greeted me.

I smiled towards them, "Good morning. How are you?"

"A bit tired," Noct sighed and held his hips.

Ignis adjusted his spectacles, "A fine day it is, however His Majesty is caught up in an important meeting and may not be able to meet with Noct."

"Oh," I replied softly. "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to see him." Noct waved his hand, shrugging it off.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably busy with the preparations for the treaty signing." Even though he was smiling, I still saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. For as long as I could remember, even before I knew him personally, Noct had always wanted to spend some time with King Regis. It had always been hard for him, being alone and always being surrounded by servants.

"What are your plans today, milady?" the Captain asked.

I answered, "I'm overseeing training with Sir Clarus. And also, our friend Prompto will be getting his garb today."

"That's wonderful news."

Ignis gave me a small smirk, "Well, we can't keep you waiting now. You have duties to attend to. We'll see you tonight at Noct's place."

"Good enough," I chuckled. "See you two later. Good day, Captain."

"Good day." the Captain nodded.

"See ya." Noct gave me an informal wave.

I went down the hall and into the elevator towards the training room on one of the top floors. I exited the elevator and turned left towards the large black doors, listening to the grunting and clashing of wooden swords and the echoes of people falling. I opened one of the doors, walking inside, finding Sir Clarus Amicitia overseeing the men and women training. By his side, I found his son Gladiolus, or Gladio, also watching them. The Amicitia family are the sworn shield of the Lucian kings. Sir Clarus protected King Regis and Gladio was tasked to protect Noct.

"Alma, you've arrived," Sir Clarus greeted me.

"Good morning," I said. "I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Sir Clarus was a middle-aged man with a shaved head and blue eyes. He wore the black and gold robes of the Lucian ruling council. He has known King Regis ever since they were children.

"Thought you wouldn't make it," Gladio gave me one of his smirks. Like Noct and Prompto, I had also known him ever since I was in high school. He was a tall guy of twenty-three with the body of a warrior with long, brown hair shaved along the sides. He had a long scar running over his left eye, which he obtained by protecting Noct from a drunken stranger, dark amber eyes, a jaw beard and a deep voice. He has tattoos of feathers along his arms, which belonged to the eagle tattoo he had on his left pectoral, hidden by his leather jacket.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

He laughed and I looked at my feet. For as long as I could remember, I always felt uneasy around Gladio. I couldn't really put my finger on it. I guess he just looked intimidating. Whenever he was around Noct, I always made up an excuse to leave and on times where I couldn't, I tried ignoring him altogether. His very presence always seemed to change me and it didn't help that he was here today.

"What," he towered over me, for he stood at six foot six. He was a giant compared to me. "had enough of me already?"

"I'm here to oversee training, not make small talk," I raised my head and gave him a soft glare.

He only smirked again and his father cleared his throat, at the edge of laughter, "Let's just observe these warriors."

I obliged and turned away from the hulking giant before me, crossing my arms as the recruits continued to practice their sword skills.


	2. Chapter 2

As we watched the warriors in the training hall, Sir Clarus began to tell us of the security measures and precautions that would be taken during the treaty signing ceremony. It was up to Sir Clarus to protect King Regis at all costs and he told Gladio that he had to keep Noct safe not only as a shield but as a friend.

"Yes, Dad," he bowed down before his father.

"And also," Sir Clarus added with a smile. "Do mind your manners around Alma. The poor girl is going to be around five men throughout the whole journey."

I blushed at the thought and shook my head to clear everything away, "S-Sir Clarus!"

"Not to worry, Dad," Gladio stood tall again, smirking. "Not only is the Prince in good hands but so are the others," he met my eyes. "Alma included."

Before I could scoff and turn away, the doors opened and in came the Marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis-my father. He is one of the three strongest warriors within the guard and has won many battles, earning him the nickname "Cor the Immortal." He was a decade younger than Sir Clarus with short black hair, blue eyes and he always carried his katana around. Accompanied by the Marshal was a familiar face I knew all too well. No one could miss his blonde hair, his big blue eyes, those freckles and his sweet mannerisms. It was my friend Prompto Argentum.

"Pardon the intrusion," Cor walked over to us.

"Dad," I smiled and ran towards him. "How are you? Have you been getting any sleep?"

He chuckled gruffly, "Yes, angel, I have. You worry too much...just like your mother..."

"Who else will worry about you?" I smiled softly.

"Well, your father hasn't hit his prime yet," he smirked, placing a hand on my cheek.

Behind us, Sir Clarus cleared his throat, "Cor. The new recruit?"

"Oh yes," Dad chased away his affectionate smirk with his signature stern expression. "Here he is." He gestured to Prompto.

Sir Clarus looked to my friend. "You're Prompto Argentum?"

"Y-Yes, sir. A pleasure to meet you, sir." He saluted him. There were times when he would get shy and uptight and it was sort of amusing. Prompto's eyes wandered behind him, meeting me and Gladio.

"Alma, Gladio!" he smiled.

Gladio placed his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here for his Crownsguard uniform," I answered. "He passed the written exam and completed his self-defense classes."

"He's an excellent marksman, he is," Cor glanced at our friend.

Sir Clarus presented Prompto with his garb, "Here you are, my boy. Now," he looked to me and Gladio. "Cor and I have some business to attend to. Why don't you kids go and have fun? You're dismissed from your duties today."

"You sure, Dad?" Gladio cocked an eyebrow. "You don't need help anywhere else?"

"I just need you to be on time tonight. You, Iris and I are going out for dinner before you help Prince Noctis clean out his apartment."

"Understood," his son nodded and turned to me and Prompto. "Let's go."

I turned back to Dad and gave him a hug, "I'll see you soon."

He held me tightly, "You too, angel." He pulled away and held my shoulders. "Your brother is at Kingsglaive headquarters right now. He's expecting you."

"Okay," I nodded and followed Gladio and Prompto out of the training room and into the corridors.

"Can't believe I'm going to be with you guys tomorrow," Prompto smiled, looking down at his new clothes.

"It's sweet that you want to go as Noct's friend," I chuckled. "but you'll do a fine job in protecting him."

"Are you going to wait for him?" Gladio asked our newly recruited friend.

"No, actually," Prompto shook his head. "I'm going to go home and show my parents my new garb. Then I'll be coming over to his apartment."

"Sounds good," I replied. "You've earned it."

"Just hope they'll be home when I show this to them. But if not, I'll come right back to the Citadel," he gave us a thumbs up. He began to walk towards the elevator. "Anyway, see you guys soon. And Gladio, send Iris my regards."

"Will do," he chuckled from behind me. Once Prompto entered the elevator, Gladio and I were left alone and the corridor became dead silent. My heart started fluttering and I tried with all my might not to clutch my chest, listening to Gladio's footsteps as he made his way in front of me to look at me.

"Why so quiet, baby girl?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," I grunted softly.

He laughed, "You always look so flustered. Anything you wanna tell me?"

I sucked in a breath and looked up at his dark eyes, "No." I began to walk past him.

"Where are you heading now?" Gladio asked, tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather trousers.

"I'm going to see Autem. I haven't seen him since last week." I answered.

I headed for the Kingsglaive headquarters, spotting the Galahdian warriors practicing combat and warping. Autem was among them, seated on the steps, drinking from a water bottle. He is three years older than me, with shaggy brown hair, light blue eyes, some scruff on his face and stood at six foot four. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build. He had been promoted to the Kingsglaive last year and is one of Captain Drautos' finest warriors.

"Alma!" He smiled brightly, standing up and hugging me tightly. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I haven't been home."

"Autem," I smiled softly, hugging him back.

He pulled away and furrowed his thin brows, "You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday while we were out fighting the Nifs." He looked back to his comrades. "They released some colossal daemon at sundown. Crowe and the Black Mages couldn't hold them off. Libertus has a broken leg and Nyx saved him. But," he smiled sadly. "His reckless yet good intentions got him a spot on guard duty outside the Citadel as punishment."

"What about the ceremony?" I asked.

"Dad said the Crownsguard has been taking extra security measures for the ceremony," He explained. "They've decided that the Kingsglaive will be tasked to protect the Citadel. Most of the soldiers in the Crownsguard will be looking after the citizens. As for Dad and me, we will be protecting His Majesty if there are any complications."

"Sir Clarus told me about that," I nodded.

"And your duty is to protect Noct," Autem held my hands. "Be careful on the long road. I'll be joining you after I handle things here.

"I promise," I replied.

"Gladio," He looked behind me. "I know you have a duty to protect the prince but take care of my little sister, will you?"

"Of course," Gladio nodded. "I won't let any harm come to your sister. I know the feeling very well."

I sucked in a small breath and met my brother's eyes, "And you take care of yourself as well. You need to be there with me."

"I promise," He chuckled, kissing my hair.

"Right," I furrowed my brows, "I wish...we could spend some time together before I get a head start tomorrow..."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "We will once I rendezvous with you. Just stay with Noct tonight. He needs you more than ever."

After saying our goodbyes, Gladio and I retreated into the building, finding the nearest elevator. I pushed the button to the ground floor, and we stepped inside, an ominous silence enveloping us.

"You okay?" Gladio broke the silence; I felt his dark eyes looking towards me.

"Yeah," I murmured, looking at my feet. "I'm fine."

I heard him shift and I watched as he crossed his arms from the corner of my eyes.

"You worry too much," He chuckled gruffly. "Our little gathering tonight will make you feel better."

"I hope so," I stepped out of the elevator once it opened, spinning to face the big guy behind me. "Have fun with your dad and Iris."

He gave me a kind smile, "Thanks for that. I'll come by afterward."

My cheeks flared at his very expression and I quickly made my way out of the Citadel to make sure he wouldn't notice. Once I reached the parking lot, I clutched my chest in an effort to ease my pounding heart. I hated this feeling, whatever it was.

I asked the valet for my keys and sat in the driver's seat, heading for Noct's apartment.

The first few hours of cleaning out his apartment were filled with nothing but frivolity. I watched amusingly as Ignis tried to get Noct and Prompto to pack up but they were too busy going through the Prince's things, caught in the beautiful wave of nostalgia.

"Hehe, I loved this comic," Noct smiled like a child.

"I know right?" Prompto said giddily. "Best series ever!"

Ignis gave a defeated sigh from beside me and I held his elbow, "Let them take it in. It's their last night here."

"But we haven't made any progress," he frowned, gesturing to the living room full of half empty cardboard boxes.

"If we did all of the work, Gladio would have nothing to do," I can't believe I said that. I wiped the smile off of my face and looked away.

"Alma," Ignis observed my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrugged it off and began to gather the rest of Noct's clothes, music albums, comics and video games, placing them into each respective box. We were nowhere near finished but it helped me take my mind off of whatever I was thinking about.

And then, there he was, entering the living room with a bag in his hand.

"Gladio," Noct stood up. "How was dinner with your family?"

"Great," he smirked and held up the bag. "I bought extra food from the restaurant. We can eat it afterward."

"Yum!" Prompto cheered and once again found the motivation to clean.

Once the whole apartment was clean, we closed the boxes and brought them towards the front door, placing them into a truck that would take the Prince's belongings back to the Citadel. We spent a good fifteen minutes listening to Prompto strain and grunt and Noct was no better. Gladio effortlessly picked up three stacked boxes, earning a jokingly flirtatious comment from the blonde and the big guy just gave him a weird look. Afterwards, we retreated to the apartment to eat whatever food Gladio bought for us. Before we knew it, night broke through the day and the fact that this would be our last night in this place began to sink in.

"I forgot how big this place actually is," Prompto commented, placing his empty white box and plastic fork into the trash bag.

"We made a lot of memories here, huh," I smiled sadly. taking a seat on the couch.

Ignis put his cellphone away, "The movers will be taking Noct's furniture back to the Citadel tomorrow."

Noct gave a soft sigh, "Tomorrow is the day," he leaned back against the leather cushions. "I'm gonna miss living here."

"You've got a bride to look after now," Gladio poked his head playfully and Noct swatted at his hand in slight annoyance. "No more living alone once you get married. Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Hey, give me a little more credit than that," Noct grumbled. "I'm terrified. I don't know what to expect."

I found sympathy in Gladio's eyes and he patted Noct's back, "You'll be okay. You've made it this far."

"Wonder what it's like out there," I thought out loud. "Outside the city."

Ignis pushed his spectacles up his nose, "I've studied the outside briefly. Culture outside of the city is thirty years behind what we have here. It'll be like looking at an old photograph."

"I'll be taking a lot of pictures," Prompto grinned. "I want to keep a record of our journey," he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm so excited, I don't think I could sleep!"

"Who said we need sleep?" Noct pulled out his phone. "Let's play King's Knight."

Ignis furrowed his brows in confusion. "Right now? It's getting late. We need to be up early tomorrow for the journey to Altissia."

Gladio laughed heartily, "Why not? It'll be our last night playing here." He shoved his giant hand into his pocket and deftly opened the game on his phone.

I went into the pocket of my leather jacket and followed suit, "One last memory to share in this place."

And then, Ignis gave a defeated smirk, joining the four of us in one last epic battle. The apartment was dark, our light is the bright white screens of our phones. We tried desperately to keep our voices down lest we wake up the neighbors but it was all in vain. Noct and Prompto seemed the happiest right now, beaming with their blue eyes eagerly fighting enemy after enemy. Ignis had stopped playing once the clock struck twelve, sleeping with his arms crossed as he sat on the chair. Noct was the next to doze off, his phone falling out of his hand as he fell onto the couch. Prompto was also battling with his fatigue but gave up once his eyes closed. His limbs were splayed out across the floor, his mouth slightly open. The only ones left who were awake were me and Gladio. I put my phone down and walked towards Noct, shrugging his leather jacket off of and placing it over his torso to keep him warm. He stirred slightly by still slept nonetheless, smiling in his sleep. He must have been dreaming of his fennec friend, Carbuncle.

"Heh, they couldn't keep their eyes open," Gladio chuckled from behind me.

I turned around, meeting his gaze, silent.

He smiled in the dark and I looked away, facing the glass doors leading to the veranda.

I heard his soft footsteps closing in, his physique towering over me, "You should sleep too, baby girl."

"I told you before," I muttered softly. "Don't call me that."

"I can't help it," he laughed again. "It just suits you."

I closed my eyes, ready to walk away but his hand closed around my wrist.

"Alma," his voice was low. "Good night."

"Good night," I replied almost inaudibly and headed for the guest's room.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to the dark bedroom, the curtains covering all semblance of sunshine. I sighed and shifted my position towards the right side towards the door. There was light coming from the hall, no doubt from the window in the living room. I sat up and stretched my arms above head, yawning. Today was the day.

I got off of Noct's bed and folded the comforter neatly, opening the door and stepping into the hall, walking towards the living room. Ignis was already awake, making breakfast in the kitchen; fully dressed in his suit. "Good morning," he gave me a gentle smile.

"Morning," I said and walked towards the counter, noticing Prompto and Noct were still sleeping. The sound of rushing water was coming from the bathroom.

"Gladio's bathing at the moment," Ignis replied. "You can take the washroom after him."

"Thanks," I sat on the leather stool, smelling cinnamon, maple syrup, fruit, and eggs. "It looks delicious so far."

"Thank you," Ignis chuckled and poured the scrambled eggs onto a plate. "I only hope that it will wake the two of them up." He glanced at the Prince and his best friend, both sleeping on futons filled with white sheets and many pillows. Gladio must have taken them out so they could get comfortable. Noct's hair was even messier than usual, his mouth slightly agape with a bit of drool on the corner of his lips, soft snores coming from him. Prompto's chest rose and fell gently, the sunlight illuminating the attractive dust of freckles on his face, his sunny eyelashes casting shadows over his high cheekbones.

Prompto yawned and ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes shifting towards the breakfast bar where Ignis and I were seated. "Morning," he waved cheerfully yet tiredly. He sniffed the air for a moment, "Mm, did Iggy cook again?"

"Of course," the advisor nodded in affirmation and took out a plate, filling it with food. "I wouldn't want you leaving the city on an empty stomach, now would I?"

"Guess not," Prompto shrugged and looked down at Noct, who still slept like an overgrown house cat. "so, who is going to wake him up?"

I jumped off of the stool and extended my hand out, "May I have your phone, Prom?"

"O-Oh, sure," he replied, giving me the new phone issued to him by the Crownsguard. I went into his music library and went into the Florence and The Machine playlist, putting on _Third Eye._ I placed the phone by Noct's sleeping form as Florence began to sing, watching him shift again and groan in annoyance.

"Noct, you gotta wake up," I huffed, a scowl on my face. "Your dad wants to see you off before you head for Altissia. We can't keep him waiting."

 _"Hey, look up! Don't make a shadow of yourself, always shutting out the light!"_ Prompto sang along loudly in Noct's ear.

The prince's eyes opened and he pushed his best friend away, a glower in his baby blue eyes, "Prompto, what did I say about singing in my ear?!"

He only snickered and kept singing, all the while bouncing and dancing, _"Caught in your own creation. Look up, look up! It tore you open, and oh, how much? Cause there's a hole where your heart lies, and I see can it with my third eye!"_

 _"And though my touch, it magnifies. You pull away, you don't know why"_ I sing along with a grin that hurt my cheeks and laughter that caused my ribs to ache.

Noct couldn't keep his angry expression for long and broke into a smile, "You are so lucky I love Florence or I would have killed you both."

"What's all the commotion?" Gladio's sonorous voice asked from behind us, dressed in his Crownsguard fatigues. He jerked a thumb towards the bathroom. "The bathroom's ready if you guys want to shower."

"Great," I stand up from my place on the floor beside Noct and pass by the giant swordsman, avoiding eye contact with him. I grabbed a spare towel from the closet beside the bathroom, my Crownsguard fatigues, and toothbrush, closing the door behind me and locking it with a sigh.

After breakfast and getting ready, the five of us headed for the Citadel, where His Majesty was waiting for us in the throne room. The Crownsguard was on high alert due to the signing ceremony today, and the Kingsglaive were assigned positions throughout the city to keep the Citadel safe. I could feel the anxiety of some of the soldiers, surely afraid of some ambush the Nifs may go through with. I couldn't help but feel paranoid either but my sole duty at the moment was to protect Noct.

We stepped inside the Citadel, where Dad stood by the elevator. He smiled gently, "You're all here. And just in time too."

"Good morning, Dad," I say to him and he pulls me into a hug.

"Good morning, Cor." Noct said behind me.

"Good day, Marshal," Ignis nodded.

"Mornin'," Prompto said with a small wave.

He pulled away and held my shoulders, "His Majesty is waiting for you five in the throne room. And Autem will join you after the treaty signing."

"We'll head up there right away," Noct replied and looked to the two Glaives who were posted in front of the elevator. They nodded and allowed us to go inside.

"I'll get the Regalia running," Dad said as the elevator closed and I gave him a single nod.

The elevator rose and came to a stop with a ding, allowing us to step into one of the many intricate hallways. We walked down the corridor where two Crownsguard dressed in expensive black suits stood. They opened the doors and one of them announced to His Majesty.

"Presenting, His Highness Prince Noctis, Lord Scientia, Lord Amicitia, Lady Leonis, and Mr. Argentum!"

His Majesty King Regis, a regal man who wore the black and gold garb of Lucian kings, black hair that was beginning to grey, tired green eyes with crow's feet at the corners, sat on the throne. He looked down at his son and the four of us, his eyes unwavering.

We all stood tall, awaiting our instructions from him.

"The decreed hour has come," he spoke, his voice gentle yet firm as it resonated throughout the large room. "Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis."

Noct bowed before him, his hands clenched into fists, "Thank you," he raised his head a bit and stuttered softly. "Y-Your Majesty..."

"Take your leave and go in the grace of the gods," he spoke.

Noct stop straight, a soft exhale released from his lips, "Right," he didn't look up at his father. Instead, he turned around and walked through the doors.

Our instinct was to follow him but before we did, we bowed before His Majesty and then walked quickly to Noct's side.

I was expecting him to say much more but instead, Noct made his leave very quickly. Was he still sad that he wasn't able to see his father yesterday? I hope he didn't resent the poor man. A king had so many duties to fulfill and I'm sure he had tried to see him off properly. I prayed to the Six that Noct would tell us why he left so abruptly once we're outside the Citadel.

"Well, princes will be princes," Prompto said as we exited the Citadel.

"So much for royal protocol," Ignis sighed in defeat.

"Noct, maybe you should have said more," I said to the prince and he only frowned.

Gladio rolled his shoulder back, "Not like you had to deliver a formal address."

The Regalia was parked right before the steps, the sunlight causing the sleek black paint to shine.

"Your Highness!" We heard someone call for Noct, prompting us to turn around and see His Majesty walking down the steps with his walking cane, Captain Drautos assisting him.

"What now?" Noct asked and ran up the steps to meet his father, concern in his baby blue eyes.

King Regis smiled affectionately towards his son, raising a hand as if to tell him he was alright and could walk, "I fear have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

Noct chuckled a bit, "You're one to talk."

Our king spoke to the four of us, looking down to meet our gazes, "I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side."

Ignis bowed, his jade eyes trained on his shiny oxford shoes, "Indeed, Your Grace."

I nodded and also bowed, "We will make sure to stand by him."

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see," Gladio followed suit.

Prompto stammered behind us, "Y-Yeah! What he said."

Noct held his hip and smirked, rolling his eyes playfully, "Hate to break this up but Cor's got the motor running," he waved to the Glaive's commanding officer. "Drautos, he's in your hands!"

"And another thing," His Majesty added. "Do mind your manners around your charming bride to be."

The prince bowed with another smirk and looked up at his father with mischief, "Your Majesty as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

"You have no cause for concern," he said.

"Nor do you," Noct quipped.

"Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

"You think I would?"

The king looked straight into his son's eyes, "I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind."

"Don't know about you but, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Noct took a step down, ready to walk towards the Regalia but King Regis stopped him once more.

"Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you," he placed a hand on Noct's shoulder, a supportive smile on his face. "Walk tall, my son."

An error occurred or enable JavaScript if it is disabled in your browser.

An error occurred.

r enable JavaScript if it is disabled in your browserPrompto's phone began to vibrate across the floor, his alarm going off and the sound of Florence and The Machine's _Third Eye_ filled the blonde opened his eyes and sat up groggily, reaching for his phone to turn it off with a groan, and Noct shifted, laying on his back and throwing his arm over his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The sweltering rays of suns shone over the region of Leide. We had passed the blockade that separated Insomnia from the rest of Lucis, our eyes taking in the beautiful landscape of the desert.

Prompto was driving the Regalia and Ignis sat beside him, obviously paranoid that the blonde would do something unintelligible and try to crash the car, or worse. If Prompto didn't check for blind spots or even looked away from the road, Ignis was quick to scold him.

I sat in between Noct and Gladio, obviously, a bit squished in between them but I didn't mind. Noct watched as the desert rolled by and Gladio was reading the novel he had brought along with him.

I looked up at the giant man, observing the way his amber eyes moved slowly as he read to himself, his other hand running through his hair. He let out a soft chuckle if there was something humorous the author wrote or furrowed his brows if it looked like something terrible was going to happen.

Heat rose onto my cheeks and I turned away, clutching my pounding chest and trying to calm myself. I had to focus. I can't let anything compromise the task at hand.

"Alma, you okay?" Noct asked from beside me and I turned to him, giving him a quick nod. "You sure?" He pressed. "Your face is red. Do you feel sick? We can pull over if you aren't feeling well."

"I-It's okay, Noct, I'm fine," I smiled in assurance. "It's just very hot here, that's all."

"We should take off our jackets soon," Gladio spoke as he kept reading. "Leather isn't going to do us any good in this heat."

"Indeed," Ignis agreed. He turned around and looked back at Noct. "It's been some while but do you remember the last time you saw Lady Lunafreya?"

Noct hummed in contemplation, a dreamy, far off look in his eyes as he remembered his childhood friend, "About twelve years ago."

"That would make you," Prompto said, his eyes widening. "Eight? You were kids!" He also turned to look at Noct but Ignis gave him a glare and pointed towards the road, telling him to focus on driving.

"Hope she hasn't gotten her hopes up," Gladio closed his book and smirked, his gaze playful as he teased Noct.

"Why not?" Noct raised a black eyebrow before he glared at Prompto, who snickered at Gladio's comment. "Calm yourself!" He warned his best friend.

"Try and keep it together when you meet her," Gladio's voice rumbled from within his chest.

"She'll expect to see a fine young prince," Ignis added.

"Tell me something I don't know," Noct leaned forward.

His advisor gave a slight smirk, "We don't have time for all that. But this is your wedding we're talking about,"

"That too," he agreed but then scowled when Prompto started laughing again. "You really need to calm down."

A laugh escaped my lips and then Gladio and Noct turned to me. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles, and so I didn't embarrass myself.

"Sorry," I said softly, looking down at my lap.

"Alma, you can laugh," Noct poked my cheek playfully. "It's Prompto who can't."

"Aw, why?" The blonde whined and pouted. "I was only kidding!"

Gladio reached out to gently peel my hand off of my mouth, "You don't have to cover your mouth, baby girl."

Before he could touch me, I took my hand off of my face and smiled tightly, "You don't have to do that, Gladio..." I stared at his amber eyes and I tried to look away but found it futile. He gave me a smirk and was ready to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the car's engine.

"Uhhhh," Noct made a sound as the car slowed down.

"Uh-oh," Prompto said, shifting the gear into neutral and firmly gripping the steering wheel.

Gladio looked at our driver, "What do you mean, 'uh-oh?'"

Noct sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think I know..."

The Regalia stood still on the side of the road and Noct opened the door, stepping out onto the empty freeway. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and took off his jacket, throwing it onto the backseat. Gladio got out of the car as well, shrugging off his leather jacket and revealing the tattoo that spanned across his back and arms, the muscles of his chest rippling in the daylight. I looked away to hide my blush, taking my jacket off as well and rolling up the sleeves of my black hi-lo button-down shirt, the lace on the back doing little to shield the sunlight that burned my back.

Gladio put on a muscle shirt with the Crownsguard insignia on it; although covering his torso modestly, it didn't help in clinging to his well-built physique. "I'm going to see if we can hitch a ride to the nearest gas station."

Ignis dug into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out his phone, opening up the GPS, "It says here that the Hammerhead garage is up ahead."

"Then we hitch a ride there," Prompto chirped, taking his jacket off as well. "You don't think that the engine overheated, do you?"

Ignis took his coat off and placed it on the front passenger's seat. He looked to the gauge behind the steering wheel. "There's enough gas in the tank. It looks like the engine has overheated." He turned to look at us. "I wonder if we have enough money for repairs."

"That is if they accept Insomnian currency out here," I crossed my arms.

Ignis adjusted his spectacles and looked to the driver's seat, "Alma, you should steer the car in case we need to push it all the way to the garage. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be standing in this sweltering heat."

"I'm fine, Iggy," I chuckle and wave. "I don't mind pushing the car if it comes to that."

"Then let's get to pushing," Gladio pounded his fist into his open palm and then went behind the Regalia, prompting us to follow.

Noct leaned his back against the car and grunted with pain, hissing through his teeth. "Come on, ol' girl! Take us to the garage!"

"You say that like she's a living, breathing entity," I chuckled.

He smirked in my direction. "Well, she is my dad's car."

Ignis took the right side of the Regalia, "Prompto, you can drive without me telling to you to focus, can you?"

"Of course I can!" the blonde huffed and sat down in the driver's seat. "I'm not _that_ incompetent..."

"It's going to take a while until we get there. Are you sure you guys are okay with that?" I asked, sweating falling down the corner of my brow.

"I'm not going to answer that," Noct looked away. There was no way he was going to survive this.

We pushed the car for half an hour and we hadn't made any progress. With Noct's complaints, Prompto's whining and Gladio's constant yelling, I was afraid that we'd be here by nightfall. Dad told me that daemons roam the land at night and I didn't want to come face to face with one. I did everything I can to stop myself from snapping at Noct and Gladio but I was on my last nerve. I was ready to open my mouth when Noct sat against the Regalia, groaning with frustration and shaking his head humorlessly. His gaze was set on a car in the distance, which looked very outdated, unlike the cars we've seen in the city. Gladio extended his arm, his thumb out, asking the driver to give us a ride but the middle-aged man within the truck just passed us.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there," he furrowed his brows and placed a hand on the Regalia. "I thought people were friendly outside the city."

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers," Ignis rested his forehead against the wheel with a defeated expression. He had switched places with Prompto.

"We're just gonna have to push her all the way," the king's shield rolled his arms back and walked towards the back of the car, where Prompto was laying on the asphalt, his limbs splayed out and he didn't even do anything but steer the car.

He said with exasperation, "I've already pushed myself...to the brink of death!"

I shook my head as I stared at him, "Prompto, come on..."

"Oh, get up," Gladio slapped Noct's back, urging the prince to stand. He stepped over to Prompto and kicked his foot. "Come on! The car isn't going to move itself."

"Ow!" Prompto squeaked and crawled onto his feet. "Sheesh! I thought the car was supposed to move us!"

I rolled my eyes and joined him on the right side of the Regalia, "Prompto, come on. Hardship builds character."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Noct grumbled from the left side of the car, adding to his best friend's comment.

"Can it!" Gladio took the back, his giant hands on the trunk. "Ready. Steady."

"Aw!" Prompto whined.

Noct scowled again, "Really?"

"Puuuuuush!" Gladio commanded as he pushed the car.

The car began to move again as Ignis steered and we pushed. My arms were burning but I decided to think of this as some sort of training and that it would help me get stronger. I heard the soft tune of a harp and I realized Ignis had turned on the radio, the familiar lyrics of Florence and The Machine's cover to _Stand By Me_ coming on. He hoped that some songs would cheer us up as we pushed the car.

"Un. Believable." Noct grumbled again.

"Not exactly a fairytale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?" Gladio placed emphasis onto his royal title.

"We let ourselves get carried away," Ignis said with a stern tone.

I nodded in agreement, "He's right, you know..."

"Look, these things happen," Prompto tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't helping.

"Let's just hope this isn't some omen!" Gladio said through gritted teeth.

Noct raised his head and glared daggers at his bodyguard, "Gladio, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Push this thing by yourself!"

"All by myself?!" He asked, incredulous.

"You won't even notice if we just... let... go..." Prompto attempted to move his hands away, knowing very well that the behemoth of a man could push the car without the three of us no problem but squeaked with fright when Gladio yelled.

"Prompto! Don't even think about it!" He warned.

"Guys, if you're going to put all of your strength into arguing, you won't be able to push the car," I told the three of them.

"Alma is right," Ignis looked over his shoulder at the other guys. "Save some breath for pushing."

"Ignis, c'mon-time to switch!" Noct tried, desperation creasing his brows.

"Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!" Gladio said.

"And it's my turn, Noct," Prompto said.

"His 'turn,'" Ignis muttered sarcastically.

An hour and a half had passed and Gladio wasn't letting Noct or Prompto take the time to rest. It was my turn to sit in the Regalia and steer since Ignis was very worried that I was probably going to faint. I tried my hardest to get him to believe that I was fine but I appreciated how caring he was. He was like a mother hen and a brother figure put into one. I placed my foot on the accelerator, my hands firmly gripping the steering wheel as I started towards the road. Hammerhead wasn't so far now and it was only nine o' clock in the morning.

"Hey, are you guys even pushing?" Gladio glanced at the younger men.

"Hard as I can," Prompto sang.

Noct replied, "With everything I got!"

"We'll be there in no time," Ignis assured them.

"Check it out!" Prompto chirped happily.

Noct looked back at him, "What?"

"Up ahead, the sign!"

I looked to the side and frowned, pouting playfully, "Prompto!"

He snickered and kept pushing.

"Aw, you made me think we were close." Noct sighed and continued pushing.

After that, the way to Hammerhead was filled with complete silence, save for Florence's singing. My fingers tapped lightly to the beat of her song as we neared the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

We had finally made it to Hammerhead, where we were greeted by the smell of car oil, metal, and gasoline. Hunters with dog tags came in and out of the diner carrying either food or weapons and the garage was open, where a slender, busty women with curly blonde hair and a trucker hat resided. She walked over to us when she noticed the Regalia, her olive green eyes shining with curiosity

"Hi, there!" she smiled at us, speaking with a southern accent. She wore a cropped yellow jacket with the Hammerhead logo on it and a bikini top underneath it with deep décolletage and denim shorts with a brown utility belt. Around her neck were some goggles and she wore leather gloves, thigh high black stockings and white boots. Her cheeks were covered in motor oil from tending to the cars that visited her garage. "Y'all kept a girl waiting! Now, which one's the prince?"

Noct got up from his spot beside the Regalia, where he had collapsed from fatigue after pushing the car all the way here.

The mechanic walked towards him, "Aha! Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on yer wedding."

Noct let out a nervous chuckle and shuffled his weigh on his feet, "Not hitched just yet..."

"Lady Lunafreya's groom to be, here in Hammerhead," she held her hips, looking at each of us.

Ignis crossed his arms and gave her a single nod, "Apologies for taking so long."

She laughed and walked around the Regalia, her green eyes observing the design, "You'd best save yer apologies for Paw-Paw."

"Well, that makes you...?" Gladio wondered aloud.

"Cindy," she introduced herself. "Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

"You already know who I am," Noct gestured towards himself. "This is Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Alma." He gestured towards the four of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a grin.

"Y-Yeah!" Prompto replied, holding his fingers, a blush creeping onto his freckled face. "It's nice to...m-meet you."

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" a raspy voice called out from behind Cindy, revealing an elderly man with shaggy grey hair, hazel eyes, and a beard. He wore the exact same trucker hat Cindy wore, a red leather jacket, leather gloves, a high collar blue shirt, jeans, and shoes. I'm guessing this man is her grandfather, Cid. He looked over at the prince with a soft glare. "Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat-up ol' clunker." He surveyed the Regalia with scrutiny before he looked back at Noct. "Prince Noctis..."

"Uh, yeah," he affirmed, a bit confused as to why the man looked at him with disdain.

He scoffed and surveyed the car again, "'Prince,' like they took yer ol' man and kicked the dignity out of 'em..."

Noct furrowed his brows, "What?"

He placed his hand on the hood, "You've got a long way to go, son. And that slack-jaw's gettin' you nowhere fast." He pulled up the hood and looked down at the engine, where smoke rose into the air. The smell of gasoline was prominent now and he closed the hood before any of us could inhale the carcinogens. "She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along."

I watched Cid head back into the garage, sharing the same perplexed expression as the rest of the boys. "Uh, guys? I'm not the only one who's confused, right?"

"Not at all," Ignis shook his head. "It seems Cid once knew His Majesty."

"But why didn't the old man tell me about him then?" Noct held his chin. "He only told me about Weskham..."

"Maybe they had a falling out," Gladio suggested.

Prompto crossed his arms, "Well, we better get the ol' girl into the garage. And then we have to figure out how to get the money for the repairs."

One last time, we pushed the car just a bit until it was inside the garage and Cindy had pulled out a red toolbox, placing it onto the floor. "Unfortunately, we don't accept Crowns. Yer goin' to have to earn some Gil."

"What's a Gil?" Prompto asked.

"The currency used in the rest of Eos," Ignis explained to him. "Insomnia is the only city on this planet with its own currency."

"Do you know where we can find some odd jobs then? Just enough to cover the repairs?" I asked the mechanic and she gave me a wide grin.

"A girl that takes charge! I like you already!" she looked over to the diner. "You'll find Takka in there. He provides quests for the hunters that come here. Tell you what, you take out some of the varmints that roam the desert and I'll throw in a discount. Sound good?"

"Thanks so much," Noct said, a look of relief in his eyes. "You're really doing us a solid here."

"No problem," Cindy walked over to the table and picked up a map. "Here. Reckon y'all haven't been around these parts before. Have a look around and this'll come in handy on yer hunt. Don't wanna get lost now." She gave me the map.

"Thank you again," I accepted it from her graciously.

"No problem, girlie," she giggled and walked back towards the car, leaving us to stand by the entrance.

"Looks like we've gotta go hunt some beasts," Gladio smirked, a glint in his amber eyes. "This'll be fun."

"We should go see this Takka fellow then," Noct began to walk towards the diner.

"If the hunters come to him for info, then he may be the local tipster around here," I walked beside the prince. "Maybe he can tell us where we can find the nearest campsites too."

"Yeah, we can use all the info we can get," Prompto ran up to my left.

"It look like this deli has cans of Ebony," Ignis looked through the glass of the store, where Ebony coffee was stored on the shelves.

"You can't go a minute without your coffee, can you, Iggy?" Gladio chuckled and continued walking.

"I need to stay awake if I'm going to look after the three of you," he said.

"What do you mean 'three?'" Noct narrowed his eyes at his advisor.

"Alma here is capable of looking after herself. You three, however," Ignis trailed off with a chuckle.

Prompto pouted and slumped forward, "That's not fair, Iggy."

We entered the diner, where the red colored booths were vibrant against the sunlight. The smell of hamburgers and french fries were starting to make me hungry but eating was going to have to wait. At the counter was a dark-skinned man with a white shirt and apron. That must be Takka, the tipster who owns this diner.

I walked up to the counter and spoke, "Excuse me-?"

"Whoa!" He jumped with fright but then relaxed when he laid eyes on me. "O-Oh, it's just a pretty little gal..."

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize," he waved a hand. "I've always been a bit jumpy. So, what can I do you for?"

Before I could speak, Noct, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio all stood around me and I noticed Takka was beginning to feel anxious. I knotted my brows and said to the guys, "You're scaring the man. Maybe you should-"

"Apologies," Ignis spoke to the tipster. "We didn't mean to cause a fright."

"If you boys are here with her then you ain't all that bad," he said.

"We're here for some information," Noct leaned forward and placed his elbows on the counter. "You see, our car broke down and we're looking for some hunts that will earn us enough money for the repairs. And if you can tell us where we can find nearby havens to set up camp, the would be great."

"Well then you came to the right place," Takka nodded and pulled out a piece of paper with what looked like the picture of a scorpion.

I pulled out my phone and accessed the bestiary app and scrolled down the names of beasts that walked the regions of Lucis. I pulled out the name of the beast that we were going to hunt, "This thing is called a Reapertail. It's a pretty common beast found here in Leide and they're not too hard to fight."

"Looks like that new app comes in handy," Prompto commented, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Gladio held the piece of paper in his hands, observing the picture of the Reapertail, "So this thing has been giving the locals trouble?"

"You bet," Takka replied. "Take these out and you'll be helping the hunters out in these parts. But whatever you do, don't wander the land at night. The daemons will rip you to shreds if you do. There's a haven just a few minutes away from here. You can set up camp there when the sun starts setting."

"Thank you for your help," Ignis said and we walked out of the diner. We walked past the freeway and jumped over the ramp, our feet hitting the rigid desert floor. Tumbleweeds rolled by and dust blew in the wind. The Reapertails were in the distance, their pincers and tails up, ready to strike anyone who got in their way.

"There they are," Gladio materialized his great sword, resting the blade on his shoulder, ready to strike.

I materialized my katana, holding the sheath with my left hand, my right hand on the hilt. "Let's clean them up quick, shall we?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Noct smirked as he materialized his Engine Blade.

Prompto readied his handgun, "This isn't going to be hard."

"Don't get cocky now," Ignis said as he summoned his daggers. "These beasts are nothing compared to what we may face in the future."

Noct warped, a battle cry pushed past his lips as he threw attacks at the Reapertails. Ready to sting, Gladio stood in front of the crown prince and blocked the attack with his shield before throwing his giant sword down onto the scorpion.

Prompto shot another one before it was stunned, a yellow color enveloping the body of the Reapertail as it struggled to break free. While it was stunned, Prompto threw in a few crack shots and performed a roundhouse kick.

I assisted Ignis with another Reapertail, my katana cutting its tail and I heard it shriek with agony. Ignis flipped backward and flung his daggers at it, the blades penetrating the exoskeleton.

"Dammit! I'm in stasis!" Noct yelled as he tried warping again.

"Get to higher ground!" I ran over to him to protect him from another attack, blocking the tail with my sheath. "Your magic will come back then."

"Thanks, Alma!" he nodded and threw himself onto a boulder, where blue crystals surrounded his body and he was able to materialize his Engine Blade again.

I sheathed my katana and gripped the hilt firmly, pulling it out with sheer force and watched the blade tear through the last two Reapertails that threatened to jab me and Noct with their tails.

"You're on fire today!" Gladio smirked towards me.

Once again, my cheeks flushed and I cleared my throat. I dematerialized my weapon and the boys did the same thing. Then I heard the sound of Noct's phone coming from the pocket of his leather pants.

"Who could this be?" He asked as he pulled out his phone and answered the unknown number, bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" It was silent for a moment and then his baby blue eyes glanced at us. He mouthed the name _Cindy,_ which earned him a giddy yet quiet squeal from Prompto. It looked like the blonde had a crush on our grease-monkey mechanic. Noct spoke after a moment, "Yeah, we've just finished up over here. We'll go find that missing person then." He turned off his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. "Cindy wants us to find some 'Dave' guy."

"What, he went missing?" Gladio asked.

"Not 'missing.' Said he's holed up in that shack," he gestured towards the abandoned shack a few feet away from us by the small green bushes.

"Let's go find him then," I walked ahead. "It's obviously dangerous here. He can't stay alone."

The door to the shack was open, the wooden floor creaking underneath our feet. There was a small table in the corner where a piece of paper rested on the surface. I took the paper and looked over the messy handwriting scrawled across it.

"Huh," I said to myself. "It says that there's a mutant dual-horn sighted here. Codename: Bloodhorn. It has red tusks and it's extremely violent and there's an outstanding bounty giving to whoever deals with the saber tusks in the area."

"Then the bounty must be enough to pay off the repairs for the Regalia," Ignis affirmed.

"Guys, look out!" Prompto yelled and I turned around, a gasp escaping my lips as a saber tusk pounced in my direction.

Before I could take out my katana, Gladio stood in front of me and sliced the beast with his greatsword. My eyes widened as I watched him protect me.

"Be careful, Alma," Gladio said through gritted teeth, a primal rage deep within the fiery amber of his eyes.

I regained myself from my shock and nodded, taking out my katana again and ready to fight.

Prompto pulled the trigger of his gun and shot one of the saber tusks in the head, the beast's limp form thrown against the wall as the bullet penetrated its skull.

Noct threw his blade into one's stomach and Ignis flung his daggers again.

I jabbed my katana into the last one and sighed with relief as everything went still again.

"We should check the other shack," Noct looked to the smaller shack just inches away but then he frowned when he noticed more saber tusks surrounding the small building.

"I have a plan," Ignis stepped forward. "Noct, think you can warp to higher ground and then take them out?"

"I'll give it a shot," he said with a shrug. He aimed his sword for the mill and warped, hanging from the mill and hovering over the beasts that surrounded the shack. We watched from our hiding place as Noct warped again and took out the beasts effortlessly without a scratch. He got up from his place on the ground and then gestured for us to come forward. We joined him in front of the shack when the door opened slightly.

"Hey, who's out there?" An older man with tattoos and dog tags came limping out of the shack. He hissed in pain and looked at the five of us.

"Well, look who it is-the man of the hour. Dave, right?" Gladio walked up to him. "We've been looking for you."

"Cindy sent us," I added. "She was worried something had happened to you."

"Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle," He looked down at his right leg with a frown. "Somethin' funny 'bout those varmints. I gave 'em hell but couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about."

"We'll handle the dual-horn then," Noct said. "You're in no condition to fight. You should get back to Hammerhead."

"Thanks so much, boy. You have a good head on those shoulders," he smiled painfully and sat down against the shack. "The dual-horn is right behind this here ol' shack. Just run northeast and you'll see it."

"Thanks for pointing us in the right direction," Prompto said.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and ran ahead, where he spotted the dual horn indulging in a mid-morning meal. Blood caked its mouth and it growled and slurped up the meat of the saber tusk it fed on. Its red tusks were sharp and could probably skewer ten men, its eyes merciless and violent even as it ate.

"That's a dual horn?" Gladio's eyes observed it with wonder.

"Yes, but not your run of the breed. We'd best make quick work of it," Ignis said as he motioned for us to hide behind a tree.

The dual horn continued to eat but then it came to stop, raising its head as it sniffed the air. It had sensed us and was becoming hostile with each passing moment. It sniffled and growled, walking slowly towards the tree.

"Oh, no," Gladio took out his greatsword and stood in front of us.

"What?" Prompto sniggered as he saw Gladio's concerned expression. "Scared, big guy?"

"You should be too," he pushed his sword into the ground. "That thing's vicious."

"You sure?" Prompto wondered. "It looks tame to me."

"No, it's not," I say to the blonde, watching the beast break into a sprint. "Stay back, guys! Let Gladio handle this!"

"Rragh!" The shield spun his sword and cut the dual horn's stomach, blood falling onto the desert floor as it was thrown to its side. It struggled to get back on its four legs.

"It's not over yet," I growl and take out my katana. "It's ready for round two!"

"Bring it," Noct stood at my side as he readied his sword. "How about a link strike to prove our awesomeness?"

"Maybe for you," I rolled my eyes playfully and Noct threw the first attack, staggering the dual horn and allowing me to perform a sword technique I've been practicing. I thrust my blade into the beast and jumped, dragging the blade upwards.

"I'm impressed!" the prince complimented me.

I giggled and smirk, "It's all on the wrist."

He laughed and turned around, "Hey, Ignis, instructions!"

"On my mark," the tactician threw his daggers, allowing Noct to warp around the beast and land attack after attack.

"Gladio, do it!" Noct called out to his bodyguard, who spun his blade around him and almost cut through Ignis' torso if he hadn't dodged in time.

"Whose side are you on?!" He glowered.

Gladio took his battle stance again and apologized, "Sorry!"

The dual horn threw its red tusks in my direction and I brought my sheath in front of me to shield myself from its attack. However, the impact was so great, it sent me flying into a boulder. I shout in pain as my back and head pounded like a beating drum, and I slumped onto the ground with a groan. I tried to bring myself to my feet but felt Gladio's giant hand on my back.

"You alright, baby girl?" He asked.

I struggle to stand on my feet and nod, "Don't call me that..." I grumbled softly.

"I always will," he glanced at me before returning to join the fray, leaving me wide-eyed. I couldn't believe he heard me.

I huffed and ran back towards the dual horn.

"I can go for an Ebony right now," Ignis kicked his dagger and watched it stab the beast.

"Save the coffee for later!" Noct scolded him.

"Something to look forward to," his jade eyed advisor replied.

Prompto jumped into the air and shot the dual horn several times before it fell to the ground with a roar. It went still and laid on the ground by the dead saber tusk it was eating before.

"Phew!" Prompto wiped the sweat off of his forehead and heard the sound of Noct's phone. "Ring ring!"

Noct picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. No doubt Cindy was calling him. The Regalia was probably ready and waiting for us. "Hello?" He waited for a few moments, allowing Cindy to speak. "'Kay, gotcha." He smiled and put his phone away. He looked up at us. "The Regalia is ready. Let's head back to Hammerhead. Dave is already there."

We begin walking back towards the garage, the window blowing softly in our hair as we passed the shacks and trees. The sun was right above us now and it was close to noon. We still had time to get on the road before dark but I was starting to feel fatigue even from just one hour of hunting.

Once we arrived in Hammerhead, we noticed the Regalia was pulled out of the garage. Cindy had even gone the extra mile and put a new coat of wax on the ol' girl. She was shimmering in the noon sun and her repairs were finished.

"Sorry for the wait," Cindy walked up to us.

"No worries," I said as I gave her the Gil we received from our hunt.

She took the money graciously and looked back at our car, "Ain't she purdy?"

"She's almost too pretty for the road," Gladio said as he scanned the Regalia.

"She's back!" Prompto cheered. He took out his camera. "We should all get a picture with her!" He turned to Cindy, about to ask her to take the picture but I offered instead.

"I'll take it, Prom."

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why? You should be in the picture too, Alma."

I shook my head and smiled, "I don't mind. Besides, it should be a picture with the four of you."

"But I want you in the picture," Noct walked up to me. "Alma, you're like a sister to me. You deserve to be in it."

I stared up at Noct's baby blue eyes. He smiled softly and led me towards the car, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Alright, y'all, smile for the camera!" Cindy waved and I sat in between Noct and Prompto in front of the Regalia.

Once she took the picture, we finished posing and Prompto accepted the camera from her with a thankful grin. "Whoa!" He said as he observed the picture. "Love the lighting."

"So, where are we off to next?" I asked as I looked back at the Regalia.

Ignis responded. "Next stop, Galdin Quay."


	6. Chapter 6

The road to Galdin Quay was a breathtaking sight. As we left Leide's desert, we arrived in the lush greenery and high cliffs that occupied the area by the water. But before we made our way there, Cindy asked us to make a delivery to a man at a nearby outpost in Longwythe. He owned a small motel and he was in desperate need of an item that only she was able to provide him.

As Ignis parked the car, Noct got the package and left the car when it came to a complete stop. He talked to the owner of the motel and placed the box on the counter.

"This place is pretty uh," Prompto trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe the motel.

"Quaint?" I asked, seeing if that's the word he was looking for.

He nodded, "Yeah, quaint."

I sighed and crossed my arms, stepping away from the group to look at the scenery. I had never felt so sheltered in my entire life. The rest of Lucis was a whole new world compared to the Crown City. There were little to no people out here unless they lived in the other regions of the kingdom. I sighed and stared at my feet, a soft grin on my lips.

"Hey," Gladio voice rumbled from beside me.

I raised my head to look up at him for a moment and then turned my gaze back to the distance.

"Do you still feel sore from that dual horn?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine now. It's nothing I can't handle..."

I felt him tuck some of my hair behind my ear and I moved away, staring back at him, "G-Gladio...don't..."

"You're so shy," he chuckled. "Didn't expect the Immortal's daughter to act like a school girl."

I scowled and turned my back towards him.

"I was only kidding, baby girl," he said afterward.

"I said before-" I started but he interrupted.

"To not call you that, I know. But I can't help it," He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "It's perfect for you..."

My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheeks flared once again. It annoyed me that I couldn't control my emotions around this man. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he leaned closer. My height of five foot three was nothing compared to his height of six foot six. He towered over me like a giant and it didn't help that his amber eyes kept me stationary. One of his long, calloused fingers stroked my cheek and a smile crossed his scarred face.

"Do you blush often?" He teased.

"N-No," I stuttered, looking away from him. "It's sunburn!"

"Baby girl, your skin may be pale but I don't think you're that sensitive to the sun," his voice was so deep right now and it wasn't making me feel any better.

I knew Gladio had a reputation as a ladies' man and I wasn't very fond of that. How many times did I have to see him giving other women the same treatment he's giving me at the moment? I wasn't any of those tall, blonde, tanned women who he had flings with. I am a warrior and I didn't need anyone pining for my affection.

"You're a terrible liar, Alma," he gave me that delectable crooked grin.

I gulped, ready to take another step back when I heard the sound of a dog barking. I turned my attention towards the sound of barking and saw a black dog whose tongue hung out from his mouth. He made his way towards Noct, carrying a red notebook that I was all too familiar with. He used that notebook to communicate with Lady Lunafreya throughout the years, and the dog who delivered it back and forth was named Umbra.

Once Noct was finished talking to the motel's owner, he knelt before Umbra and rubbed his head affectionately, "It's good to see you, buddy."

"Bringing us stuff!" Prompto jumped excitedly. Like Noct, he adored animals. "Atta boy!"

I sighed and knelt as well, scratching behind Umbra's ear. He nipped at my arm affectionately and panted. "Good to see you again, boy."

"That dog can really track a scent," Gladio said.

"Certainly 'nose' how to find us," Ignis smirked, impressed with his pun.

Noct, Prompto and I groaned, rolling our eyes, earning a laugh from the prince's advisor.

"Just a sec," Noct opened the notebook and pulled out a pen, reading Lady Lunafreya's message to himself before writing one down and placing a picture inside. I caught that lovesick smile on his face and he closed the book, giving it back to Umbra. "All set. Take care out there." He stroked his fur once more and stood up.

"I know, you're not gonna tell me-" Prompto sang.

"Then don't ask," Noct couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"-what was that all about?" The blonde asked anyway, only to hear his best friend answer with a sigh. "You don't say."

"Let us head for Galdin then," Ignis said as he got into the driver's seat.

Prompto shrugged and jumped in beside Ignis, and Gladio, Noct and I took the back.

"Hey, Ignis, think you can turn the radio on? I want to listen to the news," Noct leaned forward and told our tactician.

"Certainly," he nodded and turned on the radio just in time to listen to the treaty signing.

 _"Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae has issued an official statement regarding the forthcoming treaty."_ the newscaster spoke as we drove down the freeway.

 _"Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern, the fear I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please, rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages as you always have, and I shall continue to bless you all,"_ Lady Lunafreya's voice spoke gently yet with determination as she gave her statement.

"Luna," I heard Noct mutter her name, his soft raspy voice filled with adoration and passion as he remembered her.

I looked over at him and held his hand, squeezing it gently, reassuring him that he would see her again soon.

He smiled at me and rested his head on my shoulder, "Thanks, Alma."

"You're welcome," I closed my eyes as I felt his soft hair against my cheek.

 _"Lady Lunafreya will set forth from Tenebrae for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised that, during this time alone, her duties as Oracle will be suspended."_

I laced my fingers with Noct's and he leaned closer, closing his eyes to take a nap.

"So the marriage is _in_ the treaty?" Prompto asked as the breeze was beginning to smell like sea salt.

Ignis nodded, "Of course. Simple formality."

"One of those 'symbols of the peace' deals," Gladio added.

"So it's more like a marriage of convenience." Prompto leaned back in his seat.

I replied to his statement, "Lady Lunafreya is alright with the marriage nonetheless."

"And Noct here likes the idea," Gladio looked over in our direction but I didn't dare meet his eyes.

My best friend sighed as if he heard what we were talking about and Prompto snickered.

"What's that? 'I do?'" He giggled.

"Buzz off," Noct retorted with one eye open. He closed it and made his head comfortable on my shoulder again. "I'm taking a nap..."

"Aw! He _does_ like it!" Prompto cooed and turned back around in his seat.

"Seems like he still hasn't outgrown puberty yet," Gladio laughed and pulled out a book, beginning to read where he had left off last.

"Shut up," Noct grumbled.

We arrived in Galdin Quay minutes later. Ignis pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off, allowing us to get out and stretch our legs. The sea breeze was cool against our skin and the sound of waves was like music. By the shore, couples played by the water and young adults all gathered around to drink some beer.

"The ferry should be arriving soon, right?" I asked as we walked up the steps and onto the pier, making our way towards the restaurant.

"It should be here in a few minutes," Ignis stated. "And then, we will be in Altissia in time for Noct's wedding."

"Loverboy's finally getting hitched," Gladio smirked and slapped Noct's back gently.

"I'm still your best man, right?" Prompto asked the prince, who gave him a single nod.

"Yeah."

Just as we entered the restaurant, where the employees greeted us with a bow, a mysterious man walked towards our direction. He was a middle-aged man with red violet hair and strong facial features. His nose was tall, his jaw was sharp and full of stubble., and his amber eyes looked complacent. He wore a long, black jacket that had a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle, a black fedora resting on his head.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," he smirked deviously.

Noct cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at the man, "Are we?"

He gestured to the pier behind the restaurant, "The boats bring you here."

Prompto spoke from behind Gladio, a look of suspicion also evident in his eyes, "What about 'em?"

"Well," the man shrugged. "They'll not take you forth."

"And what's your story?" Gladio asked, stepping forward. He didn't trust the man one bit.

"I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship," he spoke as he walked passed us. "The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He came to a stop and turned abruptly, throwing what looked like a coin in our direction.

Noct's first instinct was to cover his face so that it wouldn't hit him but instead, Gladio caught it in his calloused hand. He opened his palm and looked over the coin, looking back at the man to glare at him once more.

"What's that?" I ask, a glower also on my face. "Is it some sort of souvenir?"

"They make those?" Prompto asked as he looked at the coin in Gladio's hand.

"What? No!" Noct shook his head in denial. We had never seen a coin like this before.

The man gestured to the piece of silver, "Consider it your allowance.."

"Yeah?" Gladio brought said hand into a fist again and stepped up to the man, staring into the same shade of amber they both had. "And who's _allowing_ us?"

The man only responded by opening his arms and walking away. "A man of no consequence." He spoke, walking down the pier, leaving us to wonder how such a man like him existed. I knew something wasn't right about him. Although he held mystery and charisma, he was far too amiable. And why would a suave man like him travel all the way over here to Lucis when the Crown City was barricaded due to the treaty signing? Surely there were other places he could visit that were up to his standards but then again, things haven't been right ever since the war with Niflheim began.

"Let's head for the ferry," I said to the guys, walking down towards the other pier, an uneasy feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
